List of Chuck's Choice Works Episodes
Here's the List of Chuck's Choice Works. #Chuck McFarlane to the Rescue: Traintracks / UD is the Space Race / Misha and the Big Nut / Norm and the Magic Lamp / UD = Mc? #R&S: Double Header / Chuck, Misha and UD and the Beanstalk / MM: The Foghorn Leghorn / UD's Fan Club Choice: First Fan / Chuck's New Car #Mastro Misha: Rumble of the Music / Working Class Mars / Chuck's Airplane Kit / Joey Gets the Paper: Anvils / Borkly Shame with Me #MM: Gorilla My Dreams / Spy on with Ashley / R&S: I Love Chicken / Chuck McFarlane to the Rescue: Staircase / Chuck of the Army #Pepper's Dynamite: The Mall / The Case of Ashley / UD's Fan Club Choice: Storks Delivery Blowing Balls / UD Saves Again #Misha's Hansome Boyfriend / MM: Duck Amuck / R&S: Road Apples / Say This Pepper / Something in the Kitchen with Mars #Joey Gets the Paper: Glue Monster / R&S: Hard Times with Haggins / Chuck McFarlane to the Rescue: Cages and Cannons / UD vs. Borkly #Norm of the Magic Show: Cats / R&S: In The Army / MM: Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears / Pepper's Dynamite: Cotton Candy / Marsupilami Meets Doctor NormanStein #Misha's Anger Promble / MM: May Devil Hare / R&S: Jerry the Belly Button Elf / Which Doctor is Which / Chuck in the Valut #Pepper's Dynamite: Gym / Lockshimts / Joey Gets the Paper: Running Marathon / MM: Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid / Toucan always get what you want #Joey vs. Chuck / R&S: A Hard Days Luck / Pepper's Dynamite: Fashion Show / Mars vs. Man / MM: Happy-Go-Nutty #MM: Dumb-Hounded / R&S: A Scotsman in Space / Mars Promble Pachyderm #Mastro Misha: Marsal of Music / MM: To Beep or Not to Beep / R&S: Ren Needs Help / Traning with Misha #R&S: The Great Outdoors / Misha's Bad Turn / MM: Baby Bottleneck / Pepper's Dynamite: Movies / The Hairy Ape #MM: Bad Ol' Putty Tat Ft. Tweety / R&S: Blue Ol' Nose / Pepper's Dynamite: Mathclass / R&S: That Cat Lays The Golden Hairball #UD's Fan Club Choice: Anvil on My Head / Misha and the Three Bears / MM: Kit for Cat / Jungle Fever #Misha of the Marsel Arts / R&S: Big House Blues / Normzan of the Jungle / MM: Feed the Kitty #R&S: Powdered Toast Man / Hole in Mars / MM: Lovehorn Leghorn / R&S: Powdered Toast Man vs. Waffle Woman #Mastro Misha: Jungle Fever Misha / WOY: The Fremergercy Fronfract / R&S: Man's Best Friend / MM: Don't Axe Me #S&M: The New Gust / R&S: My Shiny Friend / UD's Fan Club Choice: Saturday / MM: Duck, Rabbit, Duck #MM: Daffy Duck Hunt / Norm & Ashley and the Haunted House / Misha Can't Sleep / R&S: Hermit Ren #Joey Gets the Paper: Norm McFarlane / WOY: The Cartoon / S&M: Girl's Best Friend #MM: Horton Hatches the Egg / R&S: A Friend in Your Face! / Calling Dr. Misha #R&S: Ren's Toothace / MM: The Bashful Buzzard / The Wizard of Mars #Saturday Night Misha / A Fear of Kites / MM: The Wacky Worm / R&S: Black Hole #Jokes on You Pepper / R&S: Pen Pal / Thorn O' Plenty / MM: The Last Hungry Cat #A Spotless Record / MM: Yakkee Doodle Daffy / R&S: Big Flake / The Name is Ashley #Chuck's Cabin / Prime Mates Forever / R&S: A Yard to Far / The Puck Stops Here / MM: Crowing Pains #MM: Rabbit Rampage / Temper, Temper Mish / Royal Foil / R&S: Monkey See, Monkey Don't / Chuck's Penthouse Sweet / The Nutcracker #The Legend Dareing of Misha / MM: The Hole Idea / R&S: Stimpy's Big Day / R&S: The Big Shot #Steamboat Mars / R&S: The Boy Who Cried Rat / MM: Henhouse Henery #Ashley Finds Out / MM: The Grey Hounded Hare / R&S: Fire Dogs / Romancing the Clone #The Treasure of the Sierra Marsdre / R&S: Fake Dad / MM: Daffy Doodles #R&S: No Pants Today / Joey Gets the Paper: Bubble Gum / Bathtime for Maurice / MM: Daffy's Inn Trouble #Mastro Misha: Terror of Music / Pepper Gets Help / R&S: Man's Best Friend / Hey, Hey! They're the Monkeys / MM: Porky in Wackyland #R&S: Bass Master / MM: Dough for the Do-Do / R&S: Who's Stupid Now / Cropsy-Turvy #MM: Tick Tock Tuckered / R&S: House of Next Tuesday / The Dark Dingo is Back #R&S: Marooned / Call Me Mishee / Safari So Good #Misha is the Name / R&S: Robin Hoek / MM: Tweety's S.O.S. / R&S: The Littlest Giant #S&M: Sugar on Rush / MM: Easter Yeggs / R&S: Fire Dogs #MM: Room and Bird / Chuck's Date Misha / R&S: Nurse Stimpy / MM: Bully for Bugs #R&S: Eat My Cookies / MM: Swooner Crooner / Skunk Hunter Misha / MM: Ain't That Ducky #Water Ski Misha / S&M: Ice Cream Drop / MM: The Great Piggy Bank Robbery / R&S: Ren's Retirement #MM: Wagon Heels / R&S: Ren's Pecs / MM: An Itch in Time / R&S: Insomniac Ren #S&M: Crazy in the Movies / Chuck's Seeks Out / MM: The Lion's Busy #The Story of Romance / MM: Operation Rabbit / R&S: Cheese Rush Days #MM: Nothing but the Tooth / R&S: Pixie King / MM: The Prize Pest #Stella's Surprise Birthday / R&S: Jimminy Lummox / MM: Duck Soup to Nuts / S&M: The Insade Race #MM: Riff Raffy Daffy / R&S: An Abe Divided / S&M: Catch Me #Crow Chuck / R&S: Bass Master / UD's Fan Club Choice: Ghost and Ghouls / MM: The Weakly Reporter #MM: Rabbit Fire / R&S: Stimpy's Cartoon Show / S&M: Golf Nutting Up / Call Help for Misha #R&S: A Scotter for Yaksmas / MM: Rabbit Rampage / MM: Northwest Hounded Police #S&M: Weight for Me / R&S: Sammy and Me / TSP: Oatmeal Day / MM: Rabbit's Feat #Joey Gets the Paper: Tooth Faries / MM: To Hare is Human / S&M: Ow Hey! / R&S: The Last Tempation #Here Comes Misha / MM: Hare-Breadth Hurry / S&M: Stop & Go / Enter of the Tunnle of Love / S&M: Bugging Out #Here Comes Misha / MM: Hare-Breadth Hurry / S&M: Stop & Go / Enter of the Tunnle of Love / S&M: Bugging Out #The Race is On Now / S&M: Poodle Panic / MM: Speedy Gonzales / The Dance is On #S&M: Silly on the List / UD's Fan Club Choice: Crazy Quack Duck / Chuck's Brain is Missing / S&M: Cabin Fever #Norm and Ashley and the Dance Compation / S&M: Pain in the Brain / MM: Bugs Bunny Rides Again / TSP: The Fog of Courage #S&M: Step-Ladder to Heaven / Chicken Eating Contest for Chuck / MM: Red Hot Riding Hood / Misha's Driving Testing #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Category:Episode list